Whatever Happened To My Transylvania Trance?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: With Ashley so busy with work and magic, she hardly gets any sleep. So Count Fangula steps in to help.


It was an early morning at the Hillhurst Mansion and the monsters were gathered in the parlor about to have some breakfast. When they took their seats, Count Fangula looked around and noticed something was missing.

Ashley. Where was she? She was usually the first one up.

Then Fangula heard footsteps come into the dining room. It was Ashley. But when she came all the way in, Fangula gasped.

Ashley walked in with dark circles under her eyes, her eyes brooding pink, her hair a tangled, frizzy mess. It's like she hasn't slept in weeks!

Little Ghoul turned and gasped as well. "Ashley, those circles under your eyes! You look great today!"

Ashley scowled. "Really? Well, I wish I felt as well as I looked..."

"What's your secret?" Little Ghoul asked.

"Insomnia." the witch droned. "I've gotta be at the salon, I'm already late." She grabbed a piece of toast off the table and left.

Everyone just stared as their roommate took off. Flabber sighed. "Ashley's really got me worried, she hasn't been able to sleep in the past two nights!"

"What does she do every night anyway?" Mums wondered.

"Probably studying her magic." Fangula replied. "After all, a certain phasm gave her enough spell books to open up a library!" he glared at Flabber, who whistled a tune and looked the other way.

"We've gotta get Ashley some sleep before her brains rot!" Fangula declared.

Mums rubbed his bandaged stomach. "Mmm, rotting brains. Now that's what I call breakfast!"

"Mums! This is serious!" Fangula said. "What can we-" Then the vampire got a light bulb. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Flabber asked.

"I'll put Ashley to sleep with my hypnotism!"

"Yeah, right!" Mums exclaimed. "You can't do hypnosis!"

Fangula stood up. "I'll have you know, Ashley's not the only one who's been practicing around here! I could cure her insomnia like that!" he snapped his fingers.

"Can not!" Mums said.

"Can too!"

"Can not!" Frankenbeans growled.

"Can too!"

"Can not!" Little Ghoul snapped.

"Can too!"

"Rara!" Wolfie barked.

"CAN TOO!" Fangula shouted this time. "Wanna make a bet?!"

The other monsters stood up, accepting this challenge. "You're on, Bat breath!" Little Ghoul shot back.

"Alright, if I can put Ashley to sleep, you all have to make my meals every day for the next two weeks!"

"And if you don't," Mums said. "you cook for us!"

"Deal!" They all shook hands and stormed out of the dining room.

"Uh, fellas?" Flabber said, now all by his lonesome. "What about the dishes?"

* * *

It was sundown. Ashley finally returned, looking close to dropping dead any second. Before she could stagger up the stairs, Fangula swooped down before his exhausted girlfriend.

He curved a smile and went all Transylvania on her. "Good evening, Ashley."

But Ashley was too tired to be suspicious. "Hey Fang." she yawned.

Fangula comforted Ashley as they headed upstairs. "Are you sleepy?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, just had a long day. I need to catch up on my reading, there's a potion I want to work on."

Ashley entered her room and headed for the passageway in her floor, but before she did, she heard the door shut behind her. She turned and saw Fangula in her room.

"What do you want, Fang?"

Fangula walked over and sat on Ashley's bed, he patted the spot next to him. "I need to show you something."

With a sigh, Ashley sat next to Fangula. "What is it?"

Fangula leaned in closely, staring intently into Ashley's eyes. Before she could speak, Ashley saw the vampire's eyes flash. Curiously, she looked into those eyes to see if they flashed again.

They did, and this time, they kept glowing a familiar golden color.

As Ashley stared into his eyes, everything around her started losing focus.

"Look into my eyes." he said, his voice entrancing, almost soothing.

Ashley tried to look away, but she just can't. As Ashley stared straight ahead into the glowing eyes, everything else blurred, nothing was important.

"Listen to nothing but the sound of my voice. You're falling deeper into my power...deeper..."

Ashley felt herself become weaker and weaker.

"You are getting sleepy..."

Ashley's eyelids began to droop, her shoulders began to slump.

Fangula kept his mesmerizing glance. "Now, you must sleep, Ashley..."

Ashley began nodding off, like she was resisting.

"Sleep...sleep..." he continued in a soft whisper. "Sleep peacefully, Ashley...sleeeeep."

Ashley fell into Fangula's arms, eyes closed. Her back began to rise and fall.

The vampire gently patted Ashley on the back. Beaming with success, he lifted her up in his arms and carefully placed her head on the pillow, tucking the blanket over her. He looked down at Ashley, looking calm and peaceful as she slept.

* * *

The next morning, Count Fangula was happily sitting at the table reading this morning's Transylvania Gazette while Flabber sat across from him whistling a cheerful little tune.

"I've gotta hand you, Fang. I'm impressed!" Flabber said.

Fangula flashed his toothy smile "I believe I realized my potential." He turned his head to the direction of the kitchen. "WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?!" he hollered.

With a several loud groans, Mums, Frankenbeans, Wolfgang, and Little Ghoul walked in wearing chef hats and carrying Fangula and Flabber's breakfast.

"Right here, your Majesty..." Mums said ever so bitter.

The monsters dropped the plates of food in front of the two. Flabber gasped in awe. "Cobweb and jelly toast! Oh, joy!"

Fangula delicately licked his lips. "Blood pudding and bat milk. Excellent."

"Anything else we can get for you, m'lord?" Little Ghoul growled.

"Actually, yes." Fangula replied. "Could you go upstairs and wake up Ashley. She has to work today."

Little Ghoul tossed her chef hat aside and headed upstairs.

Mums rubbed his chin as he looked at Fangula. "I still don't think you could have hypnotized Ashley that easy..."

"As a matter of fact, I did." the vampire insisted. "Ashley was already slipping into a trance before I stepped in, I just put the final nail in the coffin."

Little Ghoul suddenly rushed back into the dining room. "Guys! Ashley won't wake up!"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. They all followed the hooded one upstairs.

The gang burst into Ashley's room, she was still sound asleep in her bed. "I tried shaking her but nothing! I even gave her a few good slaps and she still won't wake up!"

"How do you wake her up, Fang?" Flabber asked.

Fangula blinked twice, like he just remembered something, something important. "Uh...actually...I don't know...how to, wake her up."

"SAY WHAAAAT?!" they all shouted, making the vampire wince a little.

"You mean you hypnotized Ashley without knowing how to wake her up?!"

"RAAAAAAH!" Frankenbeans roared as he reached for Fangula, but thankfully, Mums and Flabber restrained him.

Wolfie jumped on the bed and gave Ashley several wet, sloppy kisses, nothing.

Flabber took out an air horn and fired it full blast in Ashley's ear, everyone else covered their ears, but Ashley didn't flinch, or even budge. "This is bad! We've gotta do something!"

"Hang on!" Mums said. "I've got just the thing!" He left the room to get something. A few seconds later, he came back with a small stone jar in his hand.

"What's that?" Frankenbeans asked.

"My spleen." the mummy said, opening the jar. The room filled with a horrid, rotting smell. The monsters coughed and gagged from the awful aroma. Mums cackled as he help the jar under Ashley's nose "One whiff of this and..."

But Ashley was still asleep, even breathing in those noxious fumes.

"It didn't work?!" Mums shouted. "She, is impossible!"

"Now what are we going to do?!" Flabber said. "If we don't do something, Ashley will be the next Sleeping Beauty! She's be asleep forever!"

"This is all my fault!" Fangula cried.

The enraged Frankenbeans growled. "YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" he tried to have another shot at the vampire, but he was restrained yet again.

"Now, let's remain calm!" Flabber said. "We need to go to the library and find a cure in those old books!"

The monsters ran out the room and to the library, Flabber turned and saw Fangula sitting next to Ashley.

"Aren't you coming, Count?"

He didn't look back, he just kept looking over his girlfriend. "No, I'm going to stay here. Keep Ashley company."

Flabber nodded, earning a pang of sympathy and followed the other monsters.

Fangula took Ashley's hand in his, stroking it. The count felt downright awful, he sent his love into everlasting slumber just to win a bet.

"Oh Ashley, how could I have done this?" If only there was something he could do, he can't even see Ashley's beautiful smile if she was asleep.

Fangula reached down and lightly stroked Ashley's neck. Suddenly, Ashley shivered. Fangula did it again, a little longer this time, the girl had a same reaction, only this time, Ashley's lips tugged a little, like she was about to smile! He pulled off the covers and started tickling her stomach, now Ashley softly giggled as she squirmed around. But her eyes still wouldn't open and she fell back to sleep.

Fangula stopped tickling and thought hard. He needed to do something more powerful than tickles, but what? Then he got an idea. He slowly leaned in and graced Ashley's lips with a nice, long kiss.

When the count pulled away, Ashley was still asleep.

All of his hope was lost, not even a kiss from her Prince Charming didn't work. Fangula held his head in his hands in dismay. "What have I done?" he said sadly. "I've tried everything. If only there was a way to snap her out of it."

He blinked.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. Fangula put his hand on the girl's chin and with his other hand, snapped his fingers in her face.

Ashley's eyes fluttered, they slowly opened. "Oh, morning Fang." she yawned.

"ASHLEY!" Fangula cried as he wrapped his arms around the surprised witch.

Suddenly, the monsters rushed into the room. "Fang! Fang! We found a cure!" Flabber said. "All you have to do is snap your-"

He saw Fangula hugging Ashley, who was now wide awake. "Oh..."

* * *

Later that day, Ashley decided to take her day off work and relax at home. The monsters celebrated with a party for Ashley's revival. It was now night time, Ashley sat on her bed watching TV. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and Count Fangula walked in, looking rather sheepish. "Hi, Ashley..."

"What's up, Fang?"

The vampire sat next to Ashley and said, "I'm sorry I...did that, to you..."

But Ashley waved her hand, dismissing his apology. "Don't be sorry, I really needed that. I haven't slept so well since, well, never! That was the best nap I ever took!"

Fangula smiled. Guess hypnosis did come through well after all.

"But..." Ashley said as she looked at her boyfriend.

'What?"

"When you hypnotized me and I fell asleep, which felt totally weird, by the way, I had this dream that you and I were in bed and you started tickling me and then you...kissed me."

Fangula's eyes went wide and swallowed hard. "Uh, maybe it was something you ate." he muttered.

Ashley arched a brow. "Oh, really?" All of a sudden, she pounced on him, pinning him down. "Then why do I get the feeling you're lying?" She said with a mischievous smile.

Now Fangula's eyes filled with panic. "W-What are you going to do?!"

"Return the favor..." She un-tucked his tuxedo shirt, slipped her hands under it, and began tickling his stomach.

"Nahahahahahahahahaha! Ashlehehehehey! Stohohohohohohop!" Fangula laughed.

Ashley laughed. ""Tell me the truth and I'll stop." She moved her hands to his underarms.

Fangula laughed his hardest and was gasping for air. "Alright! Alright! I did! I tickled and kissed you!"

Smiling and knowing he's had enough, Ashley stopped. "You okay?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Yes." he said, leaning in and put his lips on Ashley's neck. But instead of a kiss, he blew raspberries on her neck. Ashley squealed and laughed and tickled him again.

The two kept tickling each other for a while until they were finally out of it. They pulled each other into a hug and changed the channel to a good movie, settling down to watch it.


End file.
